


'll always bring you home

by bez_izolenti



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Star Trek Beyond, UST, alternative ending, fluff I suppose
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 18:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11583966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bez_izolenti/pseuds/bez_izolenti
Summary: Леонард смотрит на все это безобразие и не понимает, как так.





	'll always bring you home

**Author's Note:**

> http://mccoysm.tumblr.com/post/58956631853/you-treat-her-like-a-lady-and-shell-always-bring
> 
> The Rolling stones - Beast of burden  
> послушайте.

На Йорктауне по совершенно непонятным причинам ощущение ночи действительно приходило. Конечно, сказывалась физическая усталость и моральное истощение, однако Леонард явно чувствовал, что уже поздно и пора бы отдохнуть. Как-то уж не задалось до этого. 

Вечеринка длится уже несколько часов, и налет безграничной скорби по ушедшим друзьям постепенно растворяется, как гидроксид меди в серной кислоте. Как вакуум вокруг корабля при варпе.

Принятие и осознание накатывают, как волны океана при штиле: мягко, постепенно и неотвратимо. Они приносят с собой смирение и грусть, щемящую где-то в груди, недосягаемую, смешанную с сожалением. Грусть не о смерти, а о _семье_. О том, что они останутся навсегда с ними, с живыми, но только памятью. 

Кто-то вспоминает о невольно отодвинутой на второй план фактической цели вечеринки - дне рождения Капитана, и это убеждает всех, что нужно праздновать жизнь, и меняет настроение команды окончательно. 

Музыка на фоне становится чуть-чуть громче, беседы разбросанной по залу команды - живее, выражения на лицах - более расслабленными. 

Почти весь офицерский состав еще в самом начале вечеринки расположился за столиком у самой обзорной стены и провел там большую часть времени, наблюдая за работами по возрождению _Энтерпрайз_. Сейчас же там находился только Леонард. Капитан и его Первый помощник покинули общество судового врача около получаса назад, Нийота Ухура уже давно вела беседу с Джейлой на том же белом диванчике, где ее и заметил Скотти в самом начале, и сам инженер находился в компании девушек и периодически присоединялся к разговору. 

Леонард переводил взгляд с _Энтерпрайз_ на зал и обратно и потягивал какой-то мутного вида, но приятного вкуса коктейль. Он рассматривал то огромный док, в котором творились грандиозные вещи, то команду; пытался не прислушиваться ни к одному разговору, протекающему рядом с ним, а наоборот, уловить музыку. 

Взгляд доктора скользил от фигуры к фигуре находящихся в помещении, и зацепился за Чехова. Этот молодой человек находился в противоположном конце комнаты в обществе Сулу и его супруга, и казалось, они втроем хорошо проводили время. На лице навигатора то и дело появлялась веселая усмешка, а рулевой периодически похлопывал его правой рукой по плечу, левой держа какой-то бокал с яркого цвета жидкостью и грозя расплескать ее.

Леонард смотрел на все это безобразие и не понимал, как так.

Как у удивительного во всех смыслах Чехова оставались такие далекие глаза, и почему никто этого не замечал. Не только в этот вечер, но и в принципе. При всем своем легком и заразительно энергичном характере этот парень имел глаза старца, который слишком много пережил даже для своего возраста. Эти глаза были отнюдь не зеркалом, и тем более, не окнами души. Они были затягивающими грозовыми тучами, таящими в себе то ли молнии, то ли дождь, то ли вообще непонятно что. 

Леонард наблюдал за Чеховым далеко не первый час, не первый день и не первый год. И доктору, пожалуй, было интересно, _что_. 

Одна композиция сменила другую, и заиграло что-то спокойное и мелодичное. Кто-то объединился в пары и начал танцевать, покачиваясь в такт. Наблюдая теперь за танцующими, разбросанными по всему залу, Леонард вспомнил один из вечеров там, на далекой Земле, проведенный в компании тогда еще его девушки, Мириам. Они так же танцевали в каком-то тихом баре, юные и влюбленные, и Леонард подумать не мог, что их отношения закончатся, причем, не самым приятным образом. Он был поглощен чувствами к той, что держал в своих руках, и был уверен, что будущее их будет абсолютно счастливым. 

Прошло около семи лет после развода и намного больше лет после того, как Леонард мог думать о своей супруге без раздражения и, порой, тихой ярости. Человек, которому доктор когда-то был готов отдавать все свое тепло и нежность, теперь отталкивал, как однополярный магнит, и лишал возможности видеться с дочерью, что угнетало до безумия. Леонард был один на один со своими теперь уже никому не нужными чувствами, и выплескивал их периодически гипоспреем в шею и язвительно-остерегающими фразами. 

Капитан как-то пошутил, что если Леонард найдет себе кого-то, то просто утопит этого несчастного в чрезмерной заботе и ласке. Доктор не стал говорить, что скоро вообще забудет, что в нем есть что-то кроме раздражительности и беспокойства. 

\- Вы, кажется, уже не с нами, доктор? 

Рассматривая танцующих, Леонард позабыл о Чехове, и сейчас тот был прямо за его столиком. 

\- Чехов. 

Это были единственные слова, произнесенные ими. Двое стояли рядом, не начиная разговор и не пытаясь что-то сделать, и это, пожалуй, было нормально. Просто молчать. 

Леонард не был затворником, не носил пояс верности непонятно кому, он флиртовал так же легко, как дышал, и вполне мог позволить себе иметь партнера, постоянного или нет. Но он не подпускал никого слишком близко. Воспоминания о неприятном прошлом и привычка характера постоянно были с ним. Никому не нужны были чувства. 

И ценным было то, как легко Чехов находился в его обществе просто так. 

Мелодия все не заканчивалась, завлекая своим ходом еще больше танцующих, и в этот момент Леонард чувствовал себя действительно умиротворенными за очень долгое время. 

Чехов прикоснулся к его плечу. 

\- Пойдемте и мы? 

Взгляд его указал на танцующих и вновь вернулся к доктору. 

"Я взрослый человек, черт возьми" тонет в этом взгляде Чехова, и Леонард поддается. И идет танцевать.

Они просто чуть отходят от своего столика, Леонард лицом оказывается аккурат напротив дока с _Энтерпрайз_ , но глаза его фокусируются на Чехове. Парень ниже его всего на полголовы, но кажется просто маленьким. Словно ему снова семнадцать, он юн и немного неуклюж, а доктор наоборот - еще старше и еще угрюмее.

Чехов замечает эту задумчивость на лице Леонарда и тянет его за руки. Заводит за спину, намекая, куда их надо положить, отпускает и оборачивает уже свои вокруг талии доктора. Эти действия могли быть неловкими или смущающими, но ничего этого нет. Танцующие даже не путаются в ногах. Леонард ближе притягивает к себе Чехова, утыкается щекой в его висок, чувствуя щекотные волосы носом, и прикрывает глаза. 

Равномерное теплое дыхание греет шею, пальцы Чехова крепче сжимаются сзади на футболке, и Леонард чувствует себя дома.


End file.
